Days In Our Lives
by HaibaraAiFan
Summary: Three different women, three different problems, three different love stories! Rimahiko, Tadamu, Amuto, Utase, Kutau.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Hey guys, my creative side kicked in today so I decided to write this today! I apologize to the readers of ' ****_A World Of Words' _****but I felt the strong urge to write this! I hope you give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Ai-chan doesn't own shugo chara.**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

It was just like any other morning, I was greeted by a few 'good morning's from the ladies at the reception desk, the guards bowed a little as I walked past them, and some guys whistled when I leaned down to get a small paper that fell from my bag. I wasn't surprised, it always happens. I know that I'm very pretty, even though I was short for my age. When I reached my desk, I quickly sat down and switched on my computer.

"Mashiro-san!" A co-worker called. She was a tall woman 2 years older than me, she had long brown hair pulled into a bun and blue eyes.

"Yes?"I replied. I didn't bother to hide the irritated tone in my voice, I don't like being interrupted.

"The boss wants to see you."She replied and quickly resumed her paperwork.

The_ boss _wants to see me?!

I quickly made my way to his office, many thoughts roaming in my head. What does he need me for? I knocked the door before entering and closing the door behind me.

"They told me that you want to see me."I said.

"Yes. Please sit down, Mashiro-san."He said. "You are probably wondering why I sent for you." I nodded my head.

_Please let it be a promotion. Please god let it be a promotion!_

"The truth is, that you are going to Hokkaido for a job."He continued and I froze.

"B-But wh-why me?" I stuttered.

"So you are saying that you don't want the job?"He asked. I quickly shook my head. "The person who was supposed to go is now sick so you are filling in his place, you will be meeting some famous and rich company owners on Wednesday. **(A\N: It's Monday!)** If everything goes right, you will be promoted."

I mentally danced at the thought of being promoted. This means that my salary will rise, and mother would be proud!

"However, you know what will happen if you mess up. You have to prepare very important documents for the meeting. I believe that you won't disappoint me." He smiled. I nodded.

"You are now dismissed!"

It was now half past six, I was walking home. I didn't want to work over time today, since I feared that mother would return early. Mother and I live in a small house in an almost empty street. There weren't much people who like this area, since it was rather dangerous at night. I live alone with mother since my father left us, then my older sister Ayane left our house because she got tired of mother and started her career as a model, she sends us 20,000 yen every month since she knows that mother doesn't get much money.

And now I work in a boring office to feed myself! Do you know why?

Because mother pays for men to keep her company!

Ew!

When I reached home I saw mother's black Mercedes parked beside the house.

Uh oh! This is bad!

I found the door open so I walked slowly, trying not to wake up my mother(if she was awake) but I was unfortunate.

"You are really late!"She shouted at me.

"I'm sorry. I had to work over time today."I lied smoothly. The truth is that I stopped by a café to have a strawberry tart since it's been a long time since I had one.

"Sorry won't cut it!"She slapped me. "I'm hungry! Go and make me something."

I muttered a silent curse as I walked to our small kitchen, there weren't enough ingredients to cook a proper dinner, so I just made some instant noodles.

"I don't want to have trash for dinner."She said when I served her the noodles.

"There aren't enough ingredients to make something else."I replied in a rude tone, but she let it go.

"Then go shopping! You lazy damn child."She shouted. "Ayane is better than you."

There she goes again, comparing me to Aya-nee. Since we were small, our parents would compare me to her, I understood that they love her more than me. And sometime I think that they don't love me at all.

_Ayane wouldn't get such bad marks!_

_Ayane would never get into childish fights!_

_Ayane_ _wouldn't burn the food._

That's why I hate Ayane. It's not her fault that my parents love her more, but if she didn't get better marks or anything of that sort, they wouldn't love her that much. Or maybe they would T_T

I grabbed my purse, took my mom's car key and immediately got out, it was hot outside, that was why I didn't bother to put on a jacket. I decided to drive all the way to the farthest super market possible. The farthest I go, the more time I spend out of the house.

Away from that woman.

Sometimes I wonder why I still live with her, but deep inside, I know why.

I know that woman too much, if she was left alone she would break, there would be nobody to take care of her, and she might end up stealing then going to jail!

And besides, I can't buy a house for my own, especially with the amount of money I had! I know that my job is well paid and such...

But I'm a failure.

My clumsiness has caused many disasters, I've once poured hot coffee on my boss, and I've been nearly fired for it! That was why I was worried about my job...

If I didn't do well then I would be fired, and I certainly don't want that to happen.

I bumped into somebody when I entered the supermarket. He looked about my age, he had amber eyes (exactly like mine O.O) and spiky red hair.

"I'm sorry."He said as he helped get up.

"It's okay."I replied, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

I finished shopping after half an hour, and then I returned home, cooked dinner and went to sleep.

I have many documents to prepare for tomorrow!

* * *

**Yeah this is short because it's just the beginning . I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me your opinion please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Resignation

**Hehe here is the second chapter. Hope you like it! I have exams next week, starting from tomorrow, but I will still update my 2 fictions.**

**Disclaimer: Ai-chan doesn't own shugo chara.**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

_Tokyo, Wednesday 22th of October 7:30_

The annoying voice of our neighbour woke me up, I glanced at the clock to see that it was 7:30, which meant that I was late! I should have woke up 15 minutes earlier. I had a quick shower, put on my business suit and had a piece of bread for breakfast. Mother wasn't home, which meant that I couldn't use her car.

If the Mercedes was here, then I would drive till work, take the bus from there to the airport, and travel to Hokkaido on an airplane. But I was late, which meant there's only one way possible to go to work.

I had to go to the train station.

Despite my spiky heels, and slim-fitting pencil skirt, I had no choice but to run for it, an extremely awkward run, which no doubt made me look as if I was competing in a three-legged race. _I'm so not going to miss this. _I told myself, if I missed the train today, I would be in a trouble, a huge trouble.

Luckily, I already had a travel-pass, and once inside the train station, I scurried through the barrier and breathed a huge sigh of relief to find that the train was still at the platform. Just in time.

Breathing heavily as a result of my sprint, I made my way to the train and entered just a few seconds before the double door shut and nearly caught the hem of my shirt in progress, I managed to pull it inside. The person behind me hadn't been fast enough and, as the train pulled off, I felt for the unlucky commuter who should undoubtedly have to wait some time for the next train.

I shrugged it off and repositioned my handbag on my shoulder. Life was sad!

_Hokkaido , Wednesday 22th of October 10:35_

We have just arrived to Hokkaido, the company took care of the cost of the airplane, so I didn't have to pay about 26,000 yen, on the first class. When I reached work, it was 8:20, I took the bus (that was undoubtedly waiting for me) to the airport, it took 15 minutes of my time. Then I waited for 20 minutes till the airplane departed, and then we reached Hokkaido at 10:25.

I will be spending the night in a 4 star hotel called Sapporo Aspen Hotel **(A\N: I do not own!)** in the city of Sapporo in Hokkaido, it's a beautiful city. And everything was paid by the company. Working there has it's benefits.

The meeting didn't start yet, since I came a bit earlier and some company owners didn't arrive, yet. Sigh, I'm very nervous, I started fidgeting, all the company owners around were male, I was the only female here. Some of the men were staring at me in a perverted way, which made me wish the meeting would end faster.

_I have to wait, just for a few hours, and then I would get promoted. I will get a car, a sports car maybe, a cosy apartment, a plasma TV, and many stuff, many other stuff!_

I shook my head, just because my salary would rise didn't mean that I will get one million yen a month or something, how stupid can I get? But with a little help from Ayane perhaps I will at least get myself a car. Three men entered the fancy meeting room, when they sat the room suddenly became quiet.

"Let's start the meeting now."One of the men, whom I guessed was Yoshikawa Hisao said.

"We will be discussing our project for this year, we want to build an enormous theme park, but, the Yoshikawa company is currently suffering some financial problems so we can't afford the cost of the theme park. Even though we have enough money, workers and everything we can't pay for it, since we need money for our other projects and our company has some debts."Yoshikawa-san continued.

"So basically, you want us to lend you some money, right?"A man asked.

"Yes, that's what I want. The amount won't be huge but at least help a little."Yoshikawa-san said.

And that's how the meeting went on before I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I was having a strange dream where I was feeding two kids, one had curly blonde hair, like mine, and the other had..purple hair?

_"Here the train comes!" I cooed. The younger one of the kids giggled and clapped her hands._

_"Mama! I'm hungry." The purple haired kid said._

_"Ma-_Mashiro-san, Mashiro-san." I quickly opened my eyes and re-adjusted my position. I noticed that the meeting room was nearly empty and only two men were sitting.

"Yes?" I asked carefully.

"You are fully aware that you were sleeping through the whole meeting." Yoshikawa-san said. "Right?"

I nodded my head and the other man glared at me.

"That was an irresponsible act, you are surely aware of it's consequence." He said and I nodded my head again, then I understood what he meant. I had ruined everything, I wasn't going to get promoted, instead i would get fired.

"I have informed your boss about that, he is waiting for you on the phone." He said before leaving the room, while the other man handed me the phone and left.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mashiro-san! What did I tell you!"The boss shouted. "You ruined everything."

"I'm sorry?"I said, even though I didn't sound apologetic at all. I sounded, rather angry.

"What will sorry do now?! Now the reputation of our company is going down."

"So?"

"I will have to fire you for that" He sighed.

"No! Please don't."I squeaked.

"That was your last chance and you knew that!"

"Just give me another chance I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm sorry, you have two options."

"Which are?"

"Either you get fired, which won't make some other companies hire you, or you resign."

"I will resign then."I said quietly.

"Good luck."He said before ending the call, I threw the phone on the floor, and stomped out of the room. I didn't notice the man behind me until he pulled my arm.

"Mashiro-san, I have an offer for you." The man said after releasing me.

"What do you want?" My voice came in a harsh tone. He flinched slightly and I smirked.

"My offer is very simple, you see."He said. "If you marry me, you won't need to work and you will be rich."

"Huh! Are you serious?"  
"Yes. You will live in a huge mansion, have your own car, and you will attend several parties wearing fancy dresses and jewelleries."

"That sounds nice."I replied sweetly.  
"So you agree?" He asked happily.

"No."I replied coldly.

"But you just said that it sounded nice."

"But that didn't mean that I agreed." I paused. "In your dreams I will marry you, especially when you are much older than me, and, I don't even know your name."

"But why not?" He shouted. "All girls want to be rich, so why not?"

"I will only marry a man who can make me knees go weak."I snapped. "And you are disgusting."

I brushed past him and tried to stifle my laughter, the look on his face was precious!

* * *

_Hokkaido-Sapporo Wednesday 22th of October 15:00_

I lied on my temporary bed, I needed relaxation. I was still shocked that I was fired from the company, I thought that I would settle there. I finished writing the resignation latter half an hour ago, after having lunch, which consisted of Suppon Nabe**(A\N: Japanese Turtle hot pot stew) **.

I flipped my orange cell phone open, I searched through my contacts list; I needed someone to talk to. There weren't much people on my contacts list, most of them were _ex_ co-workers. The only friend I had was Sakurai Yua. We were friends since elementary school and now she is a model, she is probably having a photo shoot right now. The only person left was Ayane, I waited for 15 seconds till she answered.

"Rima!" She exclaimed. "You didn't call in like ,forever!" I rolled my eyes.

"I was busy with work."I replied.

"What's wrong?"She asked. _Shit! She must have noticed my tone._

So, I told her what happened.

"Oh, why don't you check this news paper for a job, they have plenty of good job offers there. Plus, I think it will be even better if you audition as an actress."

"Er... No thanks. I think it will be better for me to work in a company."

"Okay then..Rima, have you got a boyfriend yet?

"No, I rejected someone's offer to marry him earlier."

"Why? At least you could have gotten to know more about him then you can decide!"

"That guy was older than 40!"

"Oh! Sorry I have to close no, bye!" She ended the call quickly. I sighed and threw my mobile phone on the bed.

* * *

_Hokkaido-Sapporo Wednesday 22th of October 16:00_

I'm now on the airplane, I decided against leaving at night so the Murakami company booked me a flight on the first class, again. There were many business owners on the first class, men and women, the seat in front of me was empty, so was the one next to me.

I didn't mind being alone.

"Excuse me."I called the flight attendance. "Are the seats here occupied?"

"Yes, they are. But the passenger is a bit late."She replied.

"Ah ok."I replied, disappointed and then she left. A few minutes later a young man with long purple hair that reached his waist sat on the seat in front of me. He smiled at me before he grabbed a book from a small suit case.

I decided to read my gag manga which I bought yesterday, in case I got bored. I finished reading the manga quickly, and I didn't have anything to do, so I just stared at the window. Bored from seeing the same view of the clouds, so I decided to..observe the stranger in front of me.

He was good looking, he had ochre eyes, and he also looked a bit feminine, with his long purple hair. Purple is a strange colour, I've never met a person with purple hair before!

"Is something wrong?"He asked me when he noticed me staring at him. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, I immediately looked away.

"Nothing's wrong."I muttered, he chuckled.

"But you were staring at me."He smirked. I hate him already!

"I wasn't. I was just thinking."I denied.

"Thinking about how handsome I am?"He said. "Don't be embarrassed, you are not the only one!"

"I never thought you were handsome."I said coldly. "And you look gay!"

"I'm not!"He cried. "I'm perfectly straight, plus, if I was gay I wouldn't think that you were pretty, would I?"

I blushed, he was strangely straightforward, when talking to a stranger.

"You look troubled."He said suddenly, serious.

"I'm not."I lied.

"You are lying."He pointed out casually. "Have you been fired?"

"No, I wasn't."I replied. "I resigned."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes and returned to read his book. It's title was 'Birds of North America' . Geez, that must have been boring!

"Isn't that boring?" I asked, starting a conversation. It's not like I wanted to talk to him, I was just bored.

"No. It's not."He replied, his gaze still fixed on the book. "In fact, this book is really interesting."

"Oh yes it is!"I replied sarcastically. "As fun as watching guys give birth! And they don't!" He frowned.

"It's not my fault that you are an idiot."He said. "You are probably just saying this because you can't understand half of it!"

"Excuse me!"I shrieked. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No." I smirked, while he sulked, admitting his defeat.

I glanced at him once more, he was good-looking, I admit. But he looked..strange, even if he seemed carefree, he seemed troubled in his own way.

"Thanks to everyone who travelled on Japan airlines."The pilot said. The passengers started getting up and leaving.

"Well, it has been nice talking with you."He said quietly as he got up.

"Yes. Perhaps I will get to see you again, who knows!"I got my suit case and hurried to the airport, feeling quite disappointed.

Who knew, perhaps I will get to see him.

Soon.

* * *

**Finished. I actually started working on this on Saturday, but never got the chance to post it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know whose POV I will write next chapter, Amu's or Utau's .You choose!**

**Review\alert\ favourite.**

**Ai-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3:The pain

**Enjoy this chapter, it is about Utau.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

No doubt Tadase was already at the church, where the wedding would take place, awaiting the arrival of his bride, chatting with his best man Sanjou-san. Although knowing Tadase, he wasn't nervous or anxious at all about the no-show of his bride. His confidence was one of the things that Utau loved about him. She wondered whether he would be confident about the ceremony itself, unsure about the decision he was about to commit to one woman for the rest of his life.

Utau felt her heart-rate speed up, she had the urge to tell the driver to turn around, to take her home, away from everything, but she knew she couldn't do that, since she came this far. They reached the church, as the taxi car approached, she could see the guests who had gathered on this occasion, most of them chatting and smoking, awaiting the arrival of the bride.

And just as she pictured it, Tadase was chatting with Kairi, he was smiling. Did he know that her heart was very pained?

"Here we are, then."The driver announced. Through her nervousness, Utau managed a smile. She ran her hound through her beautifully curled hair. _Does my hair look okay?_ _Is my Makeup okay? Should I have had my hair pulled in a bun or is it better down? _She had the urge to ask the taxi driver. How idiotic did that sound? She knew that she must look beautiful on this special occasion.

She reached for the door handle, but the driver had already opened the taxi door for her, she flashed him a smile, before stepping out of the car. As soon as she left it, she felt her heart pounding quickly.

_What am I doing here?_ She asked herself, but it was too late. She heard the 'bridal march' begin, somehow, her jelly-like legs managed to take her through the doorway to the church, where Tadase was waiting to pledge his marriage vows.

She saw the guests turn around and smile dreamily at the bride, and she wondered how much she could last. Then her eyes rested back at Tadase, who had that happy smile on his face, that held much adoration for his elegant bride who was now marching to the top of the aisle, where she held hands with Tadase.

Utau couldn't take it anymore, she could hear the sound of her heart shattering, tears making their way to her eyes, she sniffed, and ran out of the church to the taxi car, where the driver was waiting for her.

"You okay?"He asked her kindly, noticing his passenger's distress. "Weddings can be emotional sometimes."

"Yes."She choked. _Especially when it's your love who's getting married to someone else._

The driver was obviously worried about his passenger, he understood that she wasn't crying tears of happiness, she seemed so sad and distressed. He didn't know what to say, what to do to comfort her, since he was dense and had no delicacy when it comes to girls. He sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair. He looked back to see that his passenger was snoring peacefully on her seat. He didn't want to wake her up, even though she looked peaceful, he knew that he should underestimate women.

He was in trouble.

* * *

Utau woke up feeling tired, she noticed that her cheeks were wet, she slept crying. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands, then she noticed that she wasn't in her room, she woke up in a completely different place.

_Where am I?_ She wondered. She was quite scared. _Oh god was I kidnapped?_

The feeling of horror disappeared when she gathered the courage to get up and opened the door's room, making a small creaking noise, she heard snoring, a bit loud snoring. Her heart started pounding wildly when the snoring noise became louder. She was getting near the source of the voice.

A feeling of relief surged through her veins when she found the driver who took her to the wedding earlier sleeping on a sofa, in his boxers. She felt her face getting warm at the sight of his muscled and tanned chest and she shook her head, she didn't know why but for some reason she felt like she could trust the guy. He obviously had a reason for bringing her there.

If not she would kill him.

She decided to return to the bed she slept on when she checked her watch, it was 1 in the morning, yawning, she pulled the covers on her head and closed her eyes.

Then she drifted to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

He was nervous, very nervous, it was 7 in the morning and he had to go to work, but he couldn't because there was a certain blonde sleeping in his apartment and he couldn't leave her alone there.

He decided to become a man and headed to his room, where he found the blonde sleeping on his bed, her makeup half ruined and her hair looked messy. But he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked.

"Wake up?"His voice came out rather squeaky and low. He banged his head a few times on the wall then he started shaking her gently. It didn't work, he started shaking her violently, causing her to groan in frustration and getting up.

"Why did you bring me here?"Was the first thing she said that morning.

"No good morning for me?"He asked in a teasing manner. He mentally groaned, his playful self took control of his body.

"No."She glared at him. "Are you deaf or should I repeat my question?"

He sighed, this woman was difficult. "You fell asleep in the taxi so I didn't know where to take you so I brought you here."

"But why didn't you wake me up?"She asked.

"You looked really sad and I didn't want to bother."He replied. She nodded, understanding the situation.

"I'm about to go to work, so how about I take you home?"he continued. "But first you might want to check yourself in the mirror. The bathroom is over there."

He absolutely had no sense of delicacy.

15 minutes later, he was in his taxi car, the blonde woman sitting next to him on the passenger's seat, eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"She found herself asking him.

"Nah, breakfast isn't my thing." He replied in a nonchalant manner.

"But breakfast is very important."She replied. "You need energy so you could work."

"What are you?"He asked her. "My mother?"

She punched his chest, and giggled a bit when he winced in pain.

"We arrived."He found himself sighing when he announced. She looked disappointed and she reached for the door handle.

"My name is Utau, Tsukiyomi Utau."She told him. "Thank you."

Then she left him dumbfounded, and he left to work.

* * *

**Haha 2 updates in one day, for this one and ' A World Of Words' . I hope you like it and you obviously guessed that the driver was Kukai. But making Utau fall in love with Tadase ' Yuck' was needed for the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Her worst wedding ever!

**Sorry!**

** Thanks to Erstine 13624, sclover, balabalenceh, Amaya Snow and** **AuricEspeon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Tokyo, Saturday, 15__th__ of September, 12:30 am._

Amu smiled at Tadase as she marched to the top of the aisle, where he and the priest were waiting for her so they would pledge their marriage vows. She bit her lip, feeling anxious and nervous. Was this going to be okay? Did she love Tadase? Did she really want to marry him? All the questions she didn't know their answers.

She merely said yes because of her mother, who had thought that her daughter had failed her, being 27 yet not able to catch a man's attention on her own. But perhaps, she thought, that she loved Tadase. But she knew that she could love him just as she loved her ex.

"Would you, Hinamori Amu, accept Tadase as your husband?"The priest finally asked, all eyes turned to her, and Tadase was smiling encouraging her.

"I-I do."She heard sighs of relief, for the guests thought that she would say 'I don't.' Because they noticed her hesitation, even thought Tadase didn't.

XXXX

She inwardly groaned as she sat next to her younger sister, Ami, who had came that day as her older sister's bride's maid, she was wearing a strapless knee-length blue dress. Ami was a college student, even so she was engaged, which her mother was pretty happy about it. Amu sat forward and took a tiny sip from her glass as she watched the room falling silent when Tadase stood up to speak.

He started by thanking the guests for coming, and then he talked about their first meeting, their early days of relationship, before launching into a romantic and heartfelt account of his feelings for Amu, a speech that had nearly every woman in this room in tears. And then he ended his speech by commenting on the bride's maids dresses, he called them beautiful which made some of them squeal in delight.

No matter she wished the wedding would be called off, or there would be a last minute hitch, she had seen with her own eyes that there was no going back, and every time a small, romantic moment would happen between them, she thought of _him_, and only _him_, which made her realize that she still loved him. All she could do was to try to forget him, and to force herself to fall for Tadase instead.

A pawn, it made her feel as if he was a pawn in her hands, simply a toy.

XXXX

_Tokyo, Wednesday 22th of October 9:30 am._

"You have forgotten right?"Her best friend, Yaya asked.

"What?"Asked Amu absentmindedly, as her hand moved the pile of paper on her desk around, where on earth was that file?

"It's my birthday today!"Her friend pouted. "Don't tell me you forgot to get me a gift?"

"I'm sorry Yaya," Amu said, "I was busy."

"Then, you have to treat me to a strawberry cake today!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"That's fine with me."Amu smiled. _Chance!_

She couldn't tolerate it. The pain of _him_ leaving her 2 years ago had returned once again, when she had thought that she had finally moved on, just being with Tadase reminded her of the days they spent together as a couple, all the kisses they shared, all the moments they spent together, it all hurt.

XXXX

"I'm home."Amu called out.

"Welcome back," Tadase said. "did you have fun?"

"Of course I did."She giggled. He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush slightly.

"I've made chicken curry for dinner," He said. "Do you want to eat now?"

"I prefer having dinner later."She smiled at him. "Thank you, dear."  
That sentence alone was enough to make him happy, he cupped her cheeks, and pecked her on the lips, before going to the kitchen.

Amu sighed as she walked to their bedroom, she went to close the curtains, when she looked out of the window to see a certain blue she hasn't seen in a long time.

* * *

**Sorry, this was short, I won't lie and say I had exams, in fact, I really did have exams but I didn't feel like updating, and my final exams will start on the 9****th**** of December. My next update will probably be before Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5: Author note

**I'm really sorry for not updating, even though I was on a vacation, my dad hid his laptop from us while traveling, but now I'm going to stop writing for this fandom, well I'm actually gonna stop writing, since I don't have time for that, as my parents said, I have to focus on my studies. If you want to take this story and rewrite it or continue it as you want feel free to PM me.**

**Ciao **

**Ai-chan**


End file.
